Optoelectronic components such as, for example, organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs) or organic solar cells usually have a thin-film encapsulation that is intended to protect the electrodes and the radiation-emitting or radiation-absorbing layer sequence of the optoelectronic component against moisture and oxidizing substances such as oxygen, for instance. For mechanical protection of the thin-film encapsulation, an additional cover substrate layer is often applied to the thin-film encapsulation, which can consist of glass, for example. In the event of a mechanical loading of the optoelectronic component, a delamination of the cover substrate layer can occur, as a result of which the thin-film encapsulation can be damaged and the functioning of the optoelectronic component can be impaired.